Hiding Queen
by SamicaWrites
Summary: Thea's life had been derailed since the day her father & brother went missing, since getting Oliver back things had seemed to be going great. Thea got a new boyfriend Roy & opened a club. It wasn't until Slade & Malcolm Merlyn made their way to Starling City that things started to go wrong again. Oliver will do everything to keep his family safe but, everything may not be enough.
1. Chapter 1

"Get out of here, get out!"

"Thea i don't get why you're so mad." Roy said standing inside Thea's doorway his arms crossed over his wide chest. While Thea stomped across her bedroom floor shedding her jacket, throwing it aggressively onto her bed.

"You don't-" Thea stopped to take a deep cleansing breath though it didn't do much. "You told me you were done." Thea's teeth were clenched together so tight her jaw started to ache.

"I was." When Thea rolled her eyes turing her back to Roy, he stepping closer but kept his distance. "Just listen. When i decided to be with you i'd meant what i said about giving up the vigilante act."

Thea turned her arms flying into the air "Well you sure have a way of showing it."

There was a big party going on downstairs at the queen's home. Moria always planed events at her home and to tell the truth she probably just really liked getting the attention and publicity. So her prize daughter storming upstairs followed by her lower class boyfriend really wouldn't have given off a good impression. Not that Thea cared.

"The Arrow came to me himself and asked for my help, what would you want me to do?" Roy tried to explain.

Roy could understand why Thea was being like this but, it was his life why did she have to have a say in all aspects of it?

"SAY NO! Tell him to hit the road and never come back!" Thea said why couldn't Roy just want to go fishing and be interested in boring stuff. Thea really wanted to take back what she's said earlier in their relationship about liking the whole bad boy thing. She wanted boring, a boring boyfriend who would live to see next week.

"Thea. I'm helping people." Roy took hold of Thea's upper arm to keep her from turing away again. "I thought you were all about that these days?"

"Yes, by volunteering at a charity drive and showing up to support protests even when you have no clue what they are about. Not jumping into the line of fire with a phyco in a green hood."

Knock, knock

"Not now mom." Thea called out to the person behind her door, assuming it was her mom but, her cold stare stayed on Roy.

When the knock came again Thea groaned all she wanted now was to be left alone. Pulling her arm from Roy's grip Thea moved quickly to the door, twisting and throwing it open to find Oliver.

Oliver's eyes went over Thea's head connecting sights with Roy who'd stayed standing over by the bed.

"what do you want Oli?" Thea leaned against the door but Oliver just walked around her. "No, please, come in." Thea said sarcasm thick on her tongue.

"Thea could i talk to Roy for a second please, alone." Oliver asked his back facing his sister as he noticed the blood stain on the bottom of Roy's shirt.

"This is my room." Thea said when she realized that Oliver meant he wanted her to leave the room. "You can take him as long as you want, we're done taking."

Turning her back on them Thea made her way into the closet to find something more suitable to wear to her mothers party.

"Thea. Nice of you to find your way downstairs." Moria said smiling a smile that would seem genuine to anyone who hadn't once seen her real smile. That smile hasn't been coming round as often as her camera ready one.

"Yea well i'm sorry mom not all of us can be as perfect as Oliver, oh wait. He's not." Thea walked off leaving her mother fighting to keep a smile on her face.

Since tommy's death months ago things have been taken to new levels in Thea's life. First her brother and mother are at war and than they ban together to keep secrets from her, about something as important as who her father really was. Thea was sick of the lies from her family, sick of her boyfriends insane new role as the vigilante's wing man or whatever he wanted to call it.

After shaking hands and showing that she had just as good a camera ready smile as her mother, Thea made her way outside to the back yard.

.

"Nice night isn't it?" Thea jumped startled by the voice that seemed to come from all around in the darkness.

A man stepped out of the shadows and continued on talking like nothing had happened "You can almost see all the constellations."

"I'm sorry i didn't realize anyone else was out here." Thea said rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Yeah well skulking in the background is what i do best, sometimes i think even if i were on fire my parents wouldn't even notice me."

This guy was what, 20? 24? seemed a bit to old to be drug around to parties by his parents. But, then again Oliver still had to show up at these things and he's 26.

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, i guess i didn't really introduce myself, Clayton Monstray son of Sean and Tammy Monstray." Clayton explained talking a seat on the couch that had been moved to the side of the deck when room had to be made for the new table and chairs.

"Got a big future lined up for yourself huh? I guess being a tree climber didn't pass with your parents?" Thea said smiling. She remembered "Clay" as she called him. From when she was younger his parents had brought him by a couple times and they would play out in the back yard. Back when things were more carefree and less full of responsibility.

Clay laughed out loud, sliding over on the couch making room for Thea "Ahh so you do remember me?"

Accepting the open space on the couch Thea sat tucking her legs up under herself.

"Well how could i forget the boy who carried me to my safety when i almost fell into the lava pit." Thea chuckled thinking of the amazing adventures they use to go on together. Most of the kids Oliver's age other than tommy never really gave Thea much look until she'd gotten older but Clay always hung out with Thea, made her feel special.

"Those were some pretty crazy times." Clay's voice was smooth but masculine at the same time. His hair was a darker brown then when they were younger but, his eyes remained the same stormy grey that ads just that extra lure to his already alluring personality.

"No more crazy than now, at least back then when we didn't like the game we could change it." Thea said looking down to her lap.

"Who says you still can't?" Clay had leaned in closer than he was before putting an extra push behind his words.

"Thea."

Thea turned to look behind her responding to her name. Oliver was standing in the doorway peering out at the two noticing the small distance between them.

"Oh i'm sorry did you need me to leave here too." Thea snapped turning back around to Clay, who wore an amused look on his face.

"Mom would like you to come and say goodbye as the guests leave." Oliver after delivering the message still stood in the door way. Holding it open for Thea.

"Yea i should probably get home." Clay leaned over and gave Thea a peck on the cheek before walking down the stone path that trailed from the back yard to the front.


	2. Chapter 2

Thea woke early, she wanted to get in and do her thing than get out before Roy showed up for his shift at the club. No she wasn't being childish. Thea'd talk to him later, once he had more time to come to his senses and realize he was wrong.

But it was just her lucky day when Roy was already up and working unloading new stock and taking inventory on what they already had out back.

"What are you doing here? It's only 7 o'clock."

Roy must have heard her coming because Thea's voice didn't seem to startle him.

"I could ask you the same, trying to avoid me by getting your work done early?"

Roy took the empty boxes and carried them to the back, here they usual kept most of them. They made good storage bins for the empty bottles of alcohol.

Thea wasn't quite sure how to respond to Roy's accurate assumption, so she changed the topic turning the light on him.

"You disappeared last night after the party. I looked for you." Thea sighed taking a seat on a stool, she'd put one back here last month. She'd grown tired of sitting on the floor while keeping Roy company when he unloaded shipments.

"Really? Cause you seemed quite cozy on that couch outside." Roy's voice oozed with jealousy.

Thea laughed in her mind but keep herself composed on the outside.

"What you get to cuddle up with other men and i can't get mad about it but when i do it-" Roy shook his head interrupting.

"That is completely different, and why do you have to bring the hood up every time!?" Roy said his jaw clench tight.

Roy had abandoned the open boxes of alcohol and came to stand in front of Thea arms crossed.

"Because he seems to be taking up all your time these day, making you do dangerous things."

"No ones making me do anything." Roy fought back.

Thea shook her head standing up, taking hold of Roy's sweater front. Pulling him close to her Thea gave him a passionate kiss. It wasn't until Roy's hands gripped her hips that she pulled away.

"I can't be with you knowing that at any moment you could be ripped away from me." After that Thea walked out leaving Roy to think.

She hadn't broken up with him Thea just wanted Roy to think about what was at stake. Not just losing his girlfriend but also losing his own life.

After Thea left Roy went back to stalking up the shelves for tonight.

"Excuse me, have you seen my daughter?" Roy glanced up and who he saw was far from expected.

"She is not your daughter." Oliver growled coming up beside Roy.

Oliver had been down in the basement for over an hour working out his pent up aggression. Thea was giving him the silent treatment which he deserved, and now that she could stand to be in the same without glaring at him, There was no way Malcolm Merlyn was going to coming in and mess that up. Oliver wouldn't let it.

"Oliver. Wish i could say it was a pleasure, where is Thea?"

"You stay away from her." Roy's voice was deadly. The adrenaline pumped quickly through his veins. He felt the strong need to protect the girl he.. Loved.

"I'm going to guess you're the boy who's dating my daughter. Dragging her down to the dirt." Merlyn smirked.

Roy took action. "You're the one who'll be down in the dirt." Six feet down.

"Cool off." Oliver muttered his hand landing on Roy's chest keeping him back.

Roy gave one more last look at Malcolm before making his way into the back room stairs way. It was his turn to beat out his aggression.

"I though you left town." Oliver said his posture ridged and on guard.

"I told Moria she couldn't keep me away from this town and those in it. that i'd be back for Thea. You can't keep me away from my own daughter Oliver, young girls need their daddies."

"I'll see about that. Now get out of my club, before i call the police." Oliver threatened, keeping himself controlled. No way in hell was he letting Malcolm Merlyn in control of his emotions and actions.

No matter how much Oliver wanted revenge for Tommy, killing his dad wasn't the way. Protecting Tommy's and his sister was.

.

After quickly checking in with Felicity, Oliver went to find his mother.

"Malcolm is back?"

"That's what I just said. Look mom i need to know how big a threat this guy really is." Oliver didn't have any more time for games.

Moria took a spot on the edge of her couch, head in her hands.

"You already know what that man is capable of. I don't think he'd hurt Thea physically but, i wouldn't hold it against Malcolm Merlyn to mentally break her."

"So you think we need to take extra measures to keep Thea out of Merlyn's grasp?"

"Oliver. Your sister is strong and independent and no matter how much baggage she pretends to handle. She cannot know that Malcolm is here." Moria wasn't going to let Malcolm win and she's damn well do anything to keep him away from her daughter.

"Don't worry. I got just the thing."


	3. Chapter 3

"Roy please." Oliver tried to convince Roy to take Thea out of town. While Felicity and Sarah worked on tracking down Slade.

"Thea's not even taking to me right now, how do you expect me to convince her to leave town with me, for who knows how long." Roy said arms crossed as he leaned against the computer desk.

"Thea's really strung out right now. I think she'd take any opportunity to get away from mom and me."

Roy sighed shaking his head, he wanted to keep Thea safe but, taking her from her home and from the people that can help protect her? That maybe even be more dangerous.

"Wouldn't it be more safe for Thea if she was here with all of us to protected her?"

"I know you'll protect her Roy, at all costs, and right now Thea needs to be as far away from starling as possible." Oliver was very serious.

In fact he'd already gotten Moria to hand over the keys to a secluded cabin down in the cape. Other than an extra body keeping his secret, having his mother know about the Arrow had taken a little less off his mind.

Snatching up the keys from Oliver's hand Roy sighed "Fine, when do we need to leave?"

Thea laughed "You expect me, to just drop everything, to go away with you?"

Roy sighed taking Thea's hand pulling her to him. "Thea please. Look i know you're mad at me but, maybe this time away will be good for us."

A weekend away from Oliver and her mother would be awesome but. "I can't just leave the club."

"I already talked to Sarah she's got everything handled here. Babe come away with me." Roy's fingers slid up and down Thea's upper arms sending a chill down her body.

"I guess it wouldn't be so awful to get away from this city with you."

Thea was sincere but Roy knew Thea really meant she wanted to get him away from the Hood.

"So where is this place exactly?" Thea asked looking around at the forest that surrounded the road.

Oliver had given Roy a run down on his cover. "Theres an old cabin out here, privet-"

"And your taking me here, to a remote location to kill me?" Thea laughed under her breath.

"Not exactly." Roy kept his eyes on the slim road ahead. "I just wanted to take you away from all the drama in your life. At least for the weekend." Though Roy knew that it was probably going to be longer than that, and also that keeping Thea here past the weekend was going to be a challenge. Soon the lies will have to stop.

"Here we are." Roy says pointing out the cabin out a head.

It was two levels with pluming and electric, not exactly rustic. Considering it's a part of the queens real-estate Roy was surprised it didn't come with a pool and hot tub.

Thea unbuckled leaning forwards to look through the window. "Wow, how'd you find this place?"

Dodging the question Roy took Thea's hand in his "come on, lets go look inside."

Thea laughed running behind Roy, his heart filled at the sound. All he'd heard lately was her yelling and fighting with him, it was nice to hear a lighter sound.

"Roy this is insane." The inside was all furnished with a wood stove to keep warm by.

Roy was different when it came to Thea. He liked who he was but it also frightened him, if she ever left him. He'd change become more reckless if he was on his own again.

"Lets go check out the bedroom." Thea said bitting her bottom lip, looking up at Roy from under her lashes.

Roy's hand slipped to Thea's hips pulling her to him.

"The bedroom huh? Ms queen what are you proposing?"

Thea smiled her hands moving up to take hold of Roy's shirt collar. Moving their lips closer and closer together but Thea swerved moving to Roy's neck.  
Roy dropped his head back, sliding his hands up under Thea's silky tank. With the Mirakuru racing through his veins Roy's hormones were going off the charts as Thea moved down across his collar bone.

"I say you find us that bedroom now." Thea said between kisses.

Roy didn't waste any more time, his hands gripped and hoisted Thea up so her legs fell around his waist and made his way to the bedrooms above. When Oliver had imagined this going away thing in the first place, he probably thought there's be more fighting and a lot less sex.

"Where's your sister?" Moria said walking into the family room where Oliver had just landed on the couch.

"Roy took her out to the safe house, hours ago." Oliver groaned stretching.

Sarah and him had been out all night chasing a lead on Malcolm but came up empty. They needed to work fast if Roy intended to bring Thea home as soon as possible.

"I guess i shouldn't be surprised, that your sister left without a goodbye." Moria said sitting in the chair across from Oliver. Her posture straight as always but Oliver could see how tired she's become.

"She feels alone and betrayed, mom. Thea needs time to trust us again and right now the best place for her is away from starling and Malcolm Merlyn."

"Have you found him?" Moria asked her hands sliding up and down her knees.

"Not yet but we will. Felicity is working on a few leads." Oliver said standing up arms crossed.

"Bring your sister home Oliver." Oliver nodded at his mothers wishes.

Thea lay panting under Roy as he gave her one final kiss before rolling off to the side.

"Roy, are we gonna talk about this?" Thea said turning her head to look up at him.

"Talk bout what?" Roy sat up sheets covering his lap and thighs.

"Look don't think just because you take me away to a remote location and we had sex-"

"Thea." Roy tried to cut in but Thea kept going.

"Doesn't mean we're done talking about your superhero kick."

Thea really didn't want to kill the vacation not this soon but, she couldn't help but take advantage of their time alone to talk some things out.

"Can't you just please, let it go?" Roy said sliding his boxers on.

"No Roy, i'm worried about you. I'm not trying to be a bitch, i just want to understand and, i want you to understand that the next time i want to see you. I don't want to be looking under a sheet at the morgue." Thea sat scooting to the middle of the bed. Holding the sheets up to cover her chest.

"Look i told you i was done." Roy sighed coming to stand in front of the bed.

"Is this because of the quake." Thea spoke quieter than before because she knew it was sensitive subject to Roy but, she spoke loud enough for him to hear.

"Thea don't." Roy's jaw was tight, his heart beating faster.

Thea stood from the bed dragging the navy sheets with her, Roy didn't step back leaving them standing almost pressed together.

"I know it was hard for you, watching people and friends you grew up with suffer and die-"

"Thea they're still suffering!"

Thea flinched at Roy's loud outburst but otherwise kept herself composed.

"I know." Thea kept her tone soft. "I just-i can't be stand everyone lying and keeping secrets from me! I just need one person- i need you to be honest with me." Tears build up on the brim of Thea's eyes, blurring her vision.

Roy shook his head he could never be fully honest, this was Oliver and Sarah's choice too. But he could really give it all up, at least for a little while. Let Thea know that she was the one who mattered to him. After Oliver took care of Malcolm and Slade their wouldn't be a reason for him to keep Roy for help anymore.

"I can't be fully honest with you, not right now." When Thea started to pull back Roy captured her in his arms. Resting his forehead against hers. "I don't want to feed you some half assed, on the spot lie that you're gonna hate me for telling you later. So can you just trust me and wait? Wait until i can tell you the gods honest truth?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thea sighed her blanket clad body closed in on Roy holding the blanket up between their two bodies.

"You drive me crazy Roy Harper." Roy took that as a yes wrapping his arms around Thea, nuzzling his head into her soft neck leaving little pecks.

"Thank you." He muttered into her skin.

"I say we make our way down to the fire place and put some heat in this place." Thea suggested wrapping the blankets tighter around her body.

"I think we got all the heat we need right here." A smile slid onto Roy's face, holding his girlfriend closer to him never made Roy feel more in control and explosive at the same time.

"Sarah have you heard anything?" Oliver shouted coming down the stairs at the layer.

"Yea there was a new resident at the Serena Oka Hotel on the far side of town." Sarah recited tapping into the Hotels check in records. "Male checked in 7 days ago."

"That's 5 days before he showed up at the club, somethings not adding up here." Oliver sad sliding into his hood.

"Maybe he's been scouting, theres no telling how long he's been back."

"Or if he ever left." Felicity added.

Oliver almost hadn't noticed her sitting across the office, Felicity's blonde hair was up in a tight pony, sweat made her clothes stick to her shape. Oliver always looked to Felicity as a little sister and now that she's Trying to take on more than a desk job, it was fair to say he was worried about her.

"You wanna check it out?" Sarah asked Oliver her eyes lingered on Felicity.

"Let's go. Felicity?" Oliver called out to her already in motion.

"I'll track you from here." Felicity made her way to the computer desk, sweat towel over her shoulder.

It took a twenty-eight minute bike ride to reach the motel, one they reached it, it wall all down hill from there.

"I can not believe he got away AGAIN!" Oliver yelled slamming his bow down on the iron table.

"Oliver calm down. This isn't going to be a snatch and grab, we're talking about a guy who destroyed half a city." Sarah tried to coax Oliver into a better attitude.

His little sister means everything to Oliver and he's not going to stop till Thea is safe. No matter how dangerous and hours he needs to work.

"I need him taken care of so that i can get back to Slade. My family is not going to suffer because of me." Oliver was decided, no wiggle room.

"So i'm thinking we should stay in this bed and just never leave." Thea smiled giggling. Her leg and arm draped across Roy.

Roy's fingers lazily skimmed up and down Thea's naked arm. They'd been laying about all day only making trips to the kitchen in between the living room and bedroom.

"That can be arranged." Roy's voice was equally soft. The Mirakuru in his system seemed to be dormant for the time being.

Oliver had been hinting that a cure was possible, wither it's the Mirakuru talking or not Roy was having mixed feelings about if he really wanted to give all this up.

Thea snuggled in closer to Roy taking in his sent, he smelled like sex mixed with her body lotion.

"Look i'm really sorry about earlier-" Roy squeezed Thea's upper arm making her pause.

"Babe, don't sweat it." Roy kissed Thea's forehead pulling her tighter against him.

*ring ring*

"No, no, no, no." Thea groaned holding onto Roy tighter as he reached for his pants to fish his phone from his pocket.

Roy look to Thea "it'll be just a second i promise."

Climbing up from the bed Roy walked down to the kitchen before answering.

"This is a pretty nice cabin you got yourself there Roy." Roy's pulse raced as he heard Malcolm's slimy voice thought the phone.

Cell phone griped tight Roy bolted up stairs at inhuman speed throwing the bedroom door open. Thea was sitting in pj shorts and her favourite comfy sweater, brushing through her long hair.

"What's wrong?" Thea asked once she noticed Roy starring at her.

Roy froze for a second before composing himself "it's supposed to be a cold night tonight. I'm going to collect some fire wood from the shed."

Roy was fighting the adrenalin/Mirakuru rush in his system, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Oh ok, i'll come help-"

"No!" Roy quickly jumped in. "I mean, why don't you move those sexy legs of yours down to the kitchen and boil some water for hot chocolate."

Thea smiled hopping up from the bed, pecking Roy on the check as she made her way past him.

Roy moved swiftly outside dialing as he walked.

"Roy look this isn't a good time." Oliver sounded out of breath.

"Make time, Merlin called me-" You could hear the Oliver's pause on the other line. "He knows we're at the cabin."

"What?" Roy could basiclly see Oliver's expression and hear his jaw grind together.

"What do you want me to do?" Roy scrached the back of his head looking around to make sure no one was around, creeping in the woods.

"Where is Thea now?"

"She's in the house making hot chocolate." Roy took a second to deliberate what he was about to say "Maybe I should just tell her what's happaning. "

"You know you can't do that Roy."

"Maybe I'm done playing by your rules. It has been almost 2 days are you even close to finding Merlin or Slade for that matter?" Roy raised his voice.

"I am trying everything I can to keep my family safe, you are the only one Thea trusts right now. You blow that, you'll be pushing her over a very dangerious ledge."

"Roy! You chopping the trees yourself out here or what?" Thea called from the patio.

Her arms wrapped around herself to stay warm as the wind whipped against her.

"Just give me a sec." Roy waited for Thea to disappear before raising the phone back to his ear.

"Look Roy keep an eye out, any more signs of threat and you get my sister out of there."

Roy hung up shoving his phone into his back pocket, grabbing some logs before heading back to Thea.

.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked fixing her tank top.

"Roy, he said Malcolm Merlin knows their location." Oliver said his head hung.

It was like no matter what he does it's just never enough, he can't protect his family on his own.

Sarah came up behind Oliver, her hands sliding around his stomach "Do you want to go up there?" It was only a 2 hour ride on the bike.

"No, I trust Roy to protect Thea. We'll follow Felicity's lead and if we don't come up with anything before Tuesday than well go to the cabin."

"Whatever you want." Sarah kissed his back before moving away.

.

Roy and Thea had spent the rest of their day hanging around inside the cabin since it started to pour after nine, talking and laughing by the fire together. Though Roy pull off the mellow act he sure as hell was stirring inside, he was suddonly mad inside, mad that Oliver seemed to be taking his sweet ass time. If Roy were back in starling he'd have Malcom and Slad squrming in his grasp by now.

"Roy." Thea waved her hand in front of his face "you ok in there?"

Roy's eyes focused back on Thea her hair hung artisticly past her shoulders in soft ringlets and her brows frowned as she peared at him.

"You just thinking about you." Thea rolled her eyes blushing.

"YYea, yea, yea. Come on let's go for a walk." Thea grabbed Roy's hand trying to pull him up from the floor with her but he tensed.

Malcom maybe out in the woods waiting for them, a quick back and forth with himself until he decided a short walk around the perimeter would be ok. It would give Roy a chance to scope out the surrounding area.

"Let's go, we don't want to be out there when the sun goes down."


	5. Chapter 5

Roy and Thea walked around and through the woods and Roy didn't see any sign of Malcom or Slade but, he wasn't about to let his guard down yet.

.

"Mom?" Oliver called into the dim lit house shutting the door gently behind him.

Walking to the second floor the house seemed oddly silent but, that was probably Oliver's paranoia get the best of him.

"Oliver." Moria said from her bedroom door.

Oliver spun around surprised by his mothers voice. Moria was dressed in a silk night shirt and calf leanth pants.

"Mom why was the front door unlocked?" Oliver had been out all day trying to find any trace of Malcom but come up empty, Sarah had gone to visit Loral and check in on her father.

Sarah had been really good for Oliver, he was so happy to have her home and safe, though he always regretted how they ended things on the island.

"I guess I just forgot to lock it, have you talked to Thea since she left?" Moria crossed her arms over her chest, shutting out the cold.

"No but I have a short talk witb Roy earlier, they're doing fine" Oliver obviously revised a little but there was no reson for his mom to worry, not about things she can't act on.

"I'm glad." An undercover smile spread over Moria's lips. "She deserves to be happy and lord knows she hasn't been happy lately."

"Yeah." Oliver sighed. "I just wanted to come and check on you before I went back to the club."

"Oliver, I am sorry." Oliver only paused for a second before nodding, he didn't need to ask what for.

.

"Thea go back to sleep" Roy moaned eyesfully closed.

The fact that there was no sun shining through the big bay window in their room meant that it was still way, way to early for anyone to be awake.

"I can't it has been storming out for over an hour. The rain is keeping me up." Even though Roy couldn't see her, he could picture the look on Thea's face.

How her lip would be slightly pouted as she looked at him through her lashes.

"Here." Roy aimlessly reached out grabbing at pillow and holding it up to Thea. "Put this pillow over her head to block out the rain"

Thea sat cross legged holding the pillow in her hands looking down at Roy, she shook her head before raising the pillow up and used it to smack Roy. who just grunted before rolling to his back slowly pealing his eyes open to look up at her.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to suffocate myself under a pillow for the next 4 hours." Thea leaned forwards till her head landed on Roy's solid chest.

She felt him move his hand up to play in her hair, she loved moments like this. When they were just together with no distractions.

Knock Knock.

"What the hell?" Thea ask.

At first she'd though she had heard it wrong but when a knock came again she knew she wasn't mistaken.

"Stay here." Roy whispered to Thea.

Grabbing his shirt off the dresser Roy made his way downstairs taking slow guarded steps. Leaning on the door Roy tried to look for who was sstanding outside but, it was raining so hard he couldn't make out anything but a black figure.

"Who is it?" Thea's voice made Roy jump he hadn't heard her follow him.

"Thea, I thought I told you to stay up stairs."

The knock came again "Guys open the door." That voice did not belong to Merlin or Salde, but it did belong to a guy.

Thea stepped forwards pulling the door open.

"Clay? What?" Thea was utterly confused at the sight of Clay dripping wet, his shirt clinging to his toned body, while his pants hung low.

"Hey speedy." Clay smiled, his face became serious when he turned towards Roy. "We need to talk."

"Who are you?" It took a second for Roy to remember the guy from the Queens house party last week.

When he did remember Roy wanted to kick his ass back out in the rain and lock the door.

"Thea could you give me a second alone with your friend here." Clay asked smiling pleasantly.

"I guess, I'll go get dressed." Having the draft for the door being open, Thea realized she was showing more skin than usual with her pj choice of Roys large t-shirt and her own lace undies.

Holding the bottom of Roys shirt pulling It lower to cover her bum as she climbed the stairs back to their room.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked his protective nature taking over.

"I'm here as a warning. Malcom Merlin wants to get to know his daughter, he's also willing to do anything to stop Slade from laying a hand on Thea."

"How do you know about any of this? What's to keep me from kicking your ass out right now?" Roy threatened.

His arms crossing his chest, Roy's hands were in fists as he held back.

"I know Oliver is the Arrow, that you have the mirakuru circling through your veins and, I know that at exactly 3:34 this morning Moria queen was murdered."

Roy went pale, his whole posture shifted and things just went from bad to worst when Thea dropped the mugs of tea shed been holding shattering fragments across the floor behind them.

"Thea." Roy's voice was full of sadness and regret, his and Clay's faces both mirrors of remorse.

Thea staggered forwards slicing her foot open on a sharp shard or broken mug, immediately blood dripped from the cut mixing with her tears as they both landed in puddle on the hardwood floor. Roy jump started into action scooping Thea up bride style bringing her over to the couch. Clay acted to making his way to the kitchen grabbing a clean towel and the first aid kit from under the sink, he'd obviously come here before because he made his way back to the front room in no time.

"My mother's dead." Thea muttered her voice just a whisper.

She'd been such a bitch to her mom even since she found out who her real father was, now she'll never get the chance to take any ov it back. This was like losing her father and Oliver all over again. Thea's mind swirled with dark thoughts while the guys quietly bandage up her foot, the cut was deep and the disinfectant stung but Thea bearly felt it.

"How found her?"

The boys looked up at her but nither spoke, Roy because he just didn't know and Clay because he wasn't sure he should say.

"Walter."

The room fell silent again while Thea pondered in her own head.

"How'd it happen?"

Clay shook his head, his eyes dark. "Thea."

"How. Clay." Thea kept her voice steady, if she broke down he would tell her.

"She was stabbed, with a sword." Clay's voice was grim.

The rain had started to led up now and the sun tried peeking through the clouds, but everyone continued to sit in silence. Roy holding Thea's motionless hand in his, Clay on the floor in front of them his clothes starting to dry on their own. It was hard to say how much time had passed before Thea spoke up.

"We should pack, head back to starling city. I'm sure Oliver's worried woundering where I am." Thea go up from the couch sliding her hand from Roy's.

"Thea you can't go back to starling, not right now." Clay said standing up from his spot on the floor leaving a water puddle behind.

"Babe, it was Oliver's plan for us to come out there. He wanted you to be safe and away from Slade Willson and. Malcom Merlin."

Thea was shocked. "I don't understand, what does Mr Willsom and Malcolm Merlin have to do with anything?"

Thea didn't look like she could handle much of anything else but Roy had to tell her.

"Slade was on the island with your brother, they didn't part on good terms and now he's back for his revenge. Merlin came by the club yesterday a little after you had left saying thst he wanted to see you." Roy stopped there but Clay picked up for him. "Your father"

"He. Is not. My father," Thea snapped.

Clay tried again "Malcom Merlin wants you to come stay with him so that he can protect you, that leads tl why I am here actually. Your- Malcom send me to get you."

"I'm not going anywhere but back to starling, Roy tell'em." Thea looked wide eyed at her boyfriend, who by the way was still standing in his boxers and t-shirt.

"I think you should go." The look on Thea's face was utterly betrayal., she couldn't believe what Roy was saying.

Clay captured Thea's attention. "Slade is still out there and he'll be coming for you next, we need to get you somewhere safe. Wither you like it or not your FATHER can protect you."

"NO."


	6. Chapter 6: sorry this took so long

Thea could not believe what was happening, after fighting like hell she'd still ended up in the back seat of Clay's truck with her boyfriend riding shot gun. Roy had packed for her while Clay, her supposed friend tried to convince her that her father wasn't a lying, killing, manipulative ass hole.

"Thea come on, are you going to be like this the whole time?" Clay asked looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Like what? I'm just sitting back here, against my will." Thea leaned forwards between the front seats. "You know what I can believe Roy? How you can be so calm going to the home of the guy who destroyed yours." Thea's tone imply how stupid and dumb she thought Roy was.

Through Thea's anger there were also butterfly's in her stomach, the last time she'd seen Malcolm Merlyn he hadn't been her father, he'd been Tommys. Now theres this underlying presser she was feeling she hated him for everything he had done but, her real father the one she'd grown up calling dad wasn't an outstandingly great citizen either.

"If Oliver were here Thea, he'd be doing the same thing." Roy said keeping his eyes stright forwards.

He knew that was a lie, Oliver was going to be pissed when he found out Roy had purposely sat in a car and let Thea be driven to meet her father.

Thea fell back in her seat crossing her arms over her chest, closing her eyes for the rest of the ride.

.

"Where the hell are they?" Oliver yelled gripping his bow tight in his hands.

Sarah had made the trip out to the cabin with Oliver, when Roy hadn't picked up his phone Oliver rushed down here on the bike. This thoughts were racing to all the possible occurrences that could have rose where Roy would have to leave without his phone. Slade and Merlyn at the top of his list.

"Oliver I'm sure they just went out for a walk or to grab some more food-"

"No I stalked this cabin with food for a small army to survive on for months, there is no reason for them to leave. Something isn't right." Oliver rubbed his hand over his head.

"Thea doesn't know anything is wrong Oli, Roy could have been trying to cover." Sarah walked over to the door opening it up, following Oliver onto the porch. "We can do a lap of the trails before we leave see if we can find them, I'm sure if anything went wrong they will call when they have a chance." Sarah was trying to make Oliver feel more at ease but she herself was having a few doubts about Roy and Thea's were about, especially since their clothes were packed away.

"Unless he ran into a problem on his own." Oliver hinted at a problem that had been nagging at him since he suggested Roy take Thea away.

"No Oliver, Roy would never hurt Thea."

"You know like I do that the Mirakuru can change even the strongest of people."

Leaving the conversation behind on the doorstep, Oliver and Sarah took the bike down the paths and in the middle of some brush in an open feild sat Roy's bike hidden amoung the bushes.

"Ok, now you can worry."

.

"You know if Merlyn didn't kill millions of people he wouldn't need to have a fifty foot gate surrounding the property. " Thea scoffed as Clay drove the truck through a large gate that led to a large cobblestone driveway.

"He build this safe house a long time ago." Clay announced factually.

"Here is a question, why do you know so much about Malcolm Merlyn?" Thea asked tilting her head.

"We're here." Clay said defecting the question.

Putting the car in park in front of a large garage building, Thea looked out the window at the two armed guards standing waiting for them.

"Come on I'll take you up to hour rooms." Clay said helping Roy grab the bags out of the trunk.

"What? not gonna frisk me first?" Thea mocked as she walked past the guards.

"Thea I know you're angry." Roy sighed following Thea into the bedroom after reopening the door she closed in his face.

"You're damn right I'm angry! " Thea shouted, I guess you could say thier happy times at the cabin were forgotten.

After showing them the way to the bedrooms Clay went down to his room cause, apparently he has one and left Roy and Thea alone to unpacked.

"All I'm trying to do is keep you safe, it just so happens that your father wants to do the same. Yea I know he's not your father." Roy corrected himself seeing the look on Thea's face.

"I'm not going to suddenly forgive and forget, sit down at the table and have a nice family meal with the guy."

"No one is saying you have to, Thea. All I'm trying to do is protect you if you do like it then that's just to bad." Roy crossed his arms over his chest. "I understand that a lot of things are happening to you right now but you need to stop taking it out on me."

Thea became silent, walked over to her bed and took a seat cross legged.

"I know. I've been forcing all my anger onto you and it is not fare, I'm sorry."

Roy let out a huff of air, his boots made his foot steps audible as he walk to Thea.

"I promise you while we're here I wont leave your side and once Slade is taken care of we'll be out of here first chance we get."

Thea leaned forwards resting her head to Roy's chest, his hands came up to her shoulders to slide down her arms.

"That sounds perfect."

.

"Felicity."

"Oliver I'm trying everything but there is something getting in the way. Every time I think i get a lock on Roy or Thea's cell I get blocked and redirected somewhere else."

Felicity had been at the computer for hours after Oliver had called for the cabin in a panic but she still wasn't able to track them.

"Try everything, I don't care what you have to do. Find my sister."

Slade had been silent since he murdered Moria which really sent Oliver over the edge, if Slade had gotten hold of his sister there is no telling what torture he was putting her through.

.

"Arg this is torture." Thea said rolling over on the bed, the grey sheets wrinkled under her.

"We could just go downstairs, check out the place." Roy said nudging Thea with his elbow lightly.

"You don't know what corner or door way Malcolm Merlyn maybe lurking behind." Thea said picking her ruby nail polish.

"Come on I know you're hungry." As if to prove his point Thea's stomach grumbled.

"We could just get one of those muscle heads out there to bring us something." Roy gave her a side glance. "Ok fine, let's go."

Roy smiled rolling off of the bed pulling Thea with him, the halls were covered with a navy, gold, coral pattern carpet and everything else decorative around seemed to match it. The wooden stairs creeks as their weight shifts as they move firther ahead.

"Look who's feeling better." Clay smiled a sly smile.

Thea had made an excuse to not coming down for snack after unpacking, saying she was feeling a little sick. Obviously it was a lie and she knew that Clay could see right through her lie but, Thea was not in the mood to run into Merlyn. She was also woundering why Clay seemed so comfortable in this house.

"Yea I guess I just needed some rest." Thea smiled back confadently.

"You can come take a seat, Malcolm's not back yet,"

Surprising Roy, Thea took hold of his hand pulling him over to the couch. She sat between the two guys legs crossed her hands folded in her lap.

"So how do you know my, dad?" Thea chocked out the last word.

Clay looked over at her, just looking into her eyes silently. He didn't seem to be looking for anything in particular. Know after moments of silence that she wasn't going to get her answer Thea leaned forwards her hands braced on the couch cushion.

"How long are we staying here?" Thea asked her voice harder this time annoyed that Clay kept ducking her question.

Clay exhaled loudly laying his head on the back of the couch.

"Thea." Roy said from his seat behind her, taking her left hand in his.

"No." Thea snapped but didn't pull her hand away. "Why do you keep avoiding my questions?" Thea asked suspiciously.

"Because I asked him not to."


	7. Chapter 7

..thank you for continuing to read even tho chapters have been late. In about a week I'love be going away for 2 weeks then when I get back I have 3 days till I'm completely busy for another week. I won't have any time for writing except for at night so I hope I can get some writing done. Enjoy! !

Thea gasped spinning around in her seat, Malcolm stood behind Roy in the entrance area, his eyes locked on Thea a smile on his face. Thea looked down at Roy's hands wrapped aroun hers not wanting to look up at the man who was half her. Thea hadn't noticed mostly because Roy hid it well but, he had tensed up knowing Malcolm Merlyn was in the same room as Thea.

"Thea, I'm so glad you're here." Malcolm said a genuine smile spread cross his face.

Thea looked back up at him, her eyes hard as she judge him for everything he'd done, all of the pain that he caused her.

"We should go." Thea muttered to Roy pulling him to a standing possistion, how was she supposed to handle this seeing him for how ever long they were staying here.

"Thea please." Malcolm said stepping in their way.

In the same movment Roy stepped so that he was blocking some of Thea's body with his.

"That would be the food." Clay said standing up as the stove dinged somewhere in the house. "Thea why don't you come get some food, than I'll let you go hide away for the rest of the week."

"After this week do I get to go home."

Thea stayed looking at Clay though Malcolm answered.

"You'll be staying here until you are no longer in danger." Malcolm explained.

"For a whole week huh? Must be getting slow at building those explosives." Thea said turning to face Malcolm, who kept his face clear of any emotion he may have been feeling.

"I know I'll have to regain your trust but, in hoping you will let me do just that."

Malcolms voice sounded so sincere in that moment that Thea couldn't help when a laugh slid from her lips.

"You have clearly lost you mind if you think I'd ever give you a chance." Thea stepping in front of Roy now getting closer to Merlyn. "Thanks clay but I am not very hungry. "

Thea spent the next few days coming downstair for rations of food and water to store in her room, and when she new Malcolm was around she'd send Roy.

"Roy." Thea sighed, crawling across the bed till she was hovering over him.

"You hear that too huh?" Roy said annoyed.

There was a loud banging type noise coming from somewhere in the huge ass yard, like someone had set up a metal shop right outside their window.

"God what the hell is that!?" Roy said, sitting up holding onto Thea's waist so she didn't fall from his lap.

"Get the up we need to move!" Clay yelled, knocking violently on their wooden door.

"Clay get moving!" Malcolm bellowed, both voice was muffled by the door.

Thea got off Roy throwing her dads baggy sweater over her head, letting it fall till it almost covered the bottem oofher sport shorts. Thea threw open the door to see a panicked faced Clay out of breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Thea questioned, looking him up and down.

"We are leaving right now, don't stop to pack or grab you things-"

Malcolm interrupted for down the stairs "We need to leave NOW"

Thea's heart was pounding so hard it felt like her ribs were going to snap, Roy snagged her hand in his pulling her behind him as they follow Clay. The metal shop noise got louder and louder until it stopped, ther was a few seconds of silence before the gun shots sounded.

"What the hell have you done!" Thea shouted at Malcolm.

Malcolm had lead them down into some kind of basment storage area, it was damp and smelled like gassoline.

"Follow me this way." Malcolm said finding his way to what appeared to be a sliding door,

Roy's hold on Thea's hand jerked her to a stop as he did.

"Thea is not going anywhere with you- until you tell me what the fuck is going on."

Tears were in Thea's eyes, she was scared and cold. Her mother was dead and maybe Oliver was now too, who the hell really knows and now, now shes here with her biological father who blew up her boyfriends home, and now his seems to be being fired at. Its all just to overwhelming.

"Roy there are guns at play here." Thea pleeded hoping to get him moving again.

"Who's behind the guns Merlyn? Someone you pissed off, or maybe its all just some big rouse to get Thea closer to you, to trust you."

"My men spoted Slade Wilson and 40 some odd things out in the woods exactly 2 hours ago, it took them 40 seconds to break through my protective barrier, it wont take them long to make their way into the house. I dont know what he's done but these things are not human." A big bang sounded from upstairs." We have only a few seconds left to make an escape, I am taking Thea wiith or without you."

Roy didnt stop anymore, all that was running threw his head was Thea and her safety.

.

"Where are we going?" Thea asked, turning in her seat in order to look at her surroundings threw tinted car windows.

"Back to Starling City." Clay answered when Malcolm remained silent.

Thea's head snapped around to look at him, her eyes going wide. Thea hadn't thought going home was an option, she wasn't ready for this. Starling is where her mom died less than a month ago, how can she be ready to go back there.

"It'll be ok." Roy whispered, pulling Thea under his arm for the rest of the ride.

.

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted from her seat behind the computer screens.

"What? You have them?"

Felicity looked over at Oliver as he walked to join her at the computers.

"Good news I found Roy and Thea bad, Slade's found them too."

Oliver slammed his fist on the desk "Diggle!" Oliver called out running for the stairs.

"Oliver wait. One more thing, Thea is with Malcolm." Oliver gritted his teeth continuing on up the stairs.

.

"Who's house is this?" Thea asked.

The building they pulled upto was white with blue shutters and a blue door. It looked like a typical American house, holding a mom and a dad, 2 and a half kids and a dog.

"Oliver." Complete and total shock swallowed Roy at the site of Oliver and Diggle in regular clothes.

"OlI?" Thea asked getting out of the car, everyone else followed suit.

"Thea let's go." Oliver said holding his hand out to her.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Malcolm said his face showing no emotion.

"I told you to stay THE HELL AWAY FROM HER." Oliver yelled pointing at Malcolm.

Malcolm just stayed casual, hands in his pockets. "She came to me."

"Not exactly." Roy said throwing a side glance his way.

Thea stood still the whole time looking back and forth between the men. It wasn't until Oliver a dressed her again that she snapped out of her loop.

"Thea we need to leave." Oliver waved her over.

"Oliver we need to get her in the house." Malcolm took a couple steps forward, towards the house.

"Stay out of this Merlyn, you killed Tommy so now you're trying to make it Thea's life. Is that it?"


End file.
